The invention relates generally to vessel closures and more particularly to improved vessel closures for vessels of the type having filling/dispensing tubes.
There are numerous applications for vessels filled with various types of liquids. One problem in utilizing vessels with filling/dispensing tubes is filling the vessels without undue handling, complexity and expense. The filling of such vessels easily can be accomplished as disclosed in Application Ser. No. 718,489, entitled "A Method And Apparatus For Filling A Plurality Of Vessels", in the names of N. Kafkis, et al., filed concurrently herewith, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Once the vessels are filled, the second problem is easily and conveniently sealing the vessels for later use. The vessels should be sealed such that they can be stored and handled without leakage and once opened, it can be desirable to be able to reseal the vessels.
Therefore, there is a need for improved vessel closures which can be of the resealable or disposable types.